Play Hot After A Shower
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Emma and Diana are on a date , but then suddenly it rains . And they ran to a hotel , Emma finds then out her girlfriend wants to play .


**Story Title ! : Play Hot After A Shower**

**Couples : Enma(F)xDino(F) , Tsuna(F)xHibari(F)**

**What is it about : Emma and Diana are on a date, but then suddenly it rains . And they ran to a hotel, Enma finds then out her girlfriend wants to play .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri & Drama (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>" Enma-Chan I want to go on a date today ! " Shouted Diana Emma 's girlfriend, Emma looked at her sweet and smiled ." Okay where do you want to go ? " She asked as Diana took her hand ." Who knows ! "Said Diana she does not know herself, Emma sighed and looked at Tsunami ." See you later Tsunami-Chan !" Tsunami waved with a smile, as the two girls walked away . Tsunami felt then someone behind her ." Kikyo-Chan what are you doing here ?"<p>

" Do I have to get permission, to see my prey ? " She asked as she held Tsunami, and liked her neck ." No not necessarily ." Tsunami said as she kissed her .

( With Emma and Diana )

The two girls walked to the park, and ate a ice cream . They smiled at each other, when they talk about fun stuff . But their lovely moment was interrupted, when it began to rain ." Damn ." Diana said and took Emma 's hand, and ran to the hotel together . That was the closest to them ." Sorry Emma-Chan I have not looked, at the weather for today ." Said Diana ." Do not worry about it, you wanted to have a nice day . And I believe in a half hour, the rain will stop ." She said and gave Diana a kiss on the cheek, Diana blushed and nodded yes .

The girls asked for a room, when they got a room . Emma washed herself first ." I can also get in ." Said Diana .

" No ! You remember last time ? That was the worst moment of my life ! "

" I'm sure nobody comes in here . "

" No Diana ." Diana sighed and sat on the bed, after Emma was done . She sat in a robe, and calmly watched the tv . There was a good show, and continued watching it . She did not notice, that Diana came out of the shower . And walked towards her, she did notice it when Diana grabbed her breasts .

" Diana ! " Emma moaned as she looked at her .

" Emma-Chan you are so cute ." Diana said and sat on the couch, and kissed Emma on the mouth . Emma noticed that Diana was not dressed, and felt her nipples against hers . Though the thin robe . " Diana ! Not there ... " But she moaned before she could say anything else . " Why not ? Is it feeling that good ? " Asked Diana as she licked her neck ." You're so delicious Emma-Chan, I want you here and right now ." Emma was pushed on her back, and felt her robe slipe off ." Diana ... " Diana licked Emma 's nipples, Emma closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure .

" Oh Diana ... Diana ! " Diana grinnend at her, and kissed her again . Emma opened her mouth, and let Diana 's tongue slip in . Emma felt Diana 's fingers go down, and went into her opening . " Diana ! Diana aaaah ! " Diana gently pushed her fingers, and licked Emma 's neck and bit her . Emma moaned from the pain, but the pain faded as she felt pleasure again ." Oh god ! Go deeper ! "

" If my princess wants that ." And pushed her fingers deeper ." Go faster ! Go Faster ! " She did what she asked, Emma moaned louder and felt her abdomen was warm .

And then she was about to come, Diana stopped what she was doing . But saw that Emma looked confused, what Diana was Doing who leaned over her . So that Diana 's vagina was on hers, and then began to move . Diana and Emma moaned together ." Emma-Chan feels it good ? " Asked Diana who moaned back as a response, Diana laughed softly and kissed her .

Both felt lost in the pleasure, and both cums soon after that . Diana stopped what she was doing, and licked Emma 's vagina clean .

" Aah ! Diana you too ." Emma said she pushed Diana off, and did the same like her . She licked especially hard on the clitoris . " Aaaah .. You naughty girl Emma-Chan ." Diana said with a grin ." Punish me then Diana ." She said .

The two stayed at the hotel, and did not let go .

* * *

><p><strong>Haha ! Here I am after a whole week, not uploaded ! Fem!Dino &amp; Fem!Enma are so hot ~ This is my new favo couple ! <strong>

**Well then ... **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
